


baby it's cold outside

by chadsuke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but cuddles can warm you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby it's cold outside

Neither of them was used to the cold - not like this, at least.

Finn was used to barracks filled with soldiers, filled with clones sleeping awaiting the next day of training, of fighting. Their warmth and body heat enveloped the air, but the sheets and the blankets were thin. Getting up in the morning was cold feet against cold floor.

Rey was used to the desert. Warm in the day, deathly cold at night. She curled up in her little home and exhaled, her breath visible. It was a little less lonely, that way.

This was different. The cold air was crisp like the snow they walked upon with the strange contraptions attached to their shoes. Breathing was painful, and any body part exposed to the cold would turn red in an instant.

Needless to say, they were staying indoors.

Rey had shown Finn how to build a fire from much less than he usually did (who knew you didn’t even need a flint, if you had the right stuff on hand?) and now they sat, curled up together, covered in an orange blanket and trying to heat feeling back into their bodies.

“Finn, your feet are freezing! Get them away from me!”

“Aww, come on, Rey! You’re so warm!”

“I’m not gonna be if you keep- Agh, they’re cold!”

“I bet my hands are even colder.”

“Finn, I’m not taking that bet.”


End file.
